My heart's own desire
by Pazoo
Summary: When an author is stranded in the DBZ world how will she cope with knowing that the man of her dreams is right in front of her and all her dreams are about to come true
1. Chapter One

Hi hi again! I know its been a long time since I've up dated but I've been reading over the chapters and found I didn't like thim so I'm rewriting the whole thing. *Dodges the rotten food being thrown* Sorry but I feel I'm just some whiny girl lost in her own inner turmoil with this story. I want to add more description and action to the story plus let the character interact the way they should I feel I'm writing everyone OOC. So this is the first chapter of the revised addition of My heart's own desire.   
  
I added some cursing not much maybe two words and I talk about the human anatomy so if you are offended don't read. Also this is a warning this is a Mary Sue fic AKA Self Insertion if you hate self insertion don't read and there will be some Yoai boy/boy and Yuri girl/girl later on in the fic. You have been warned otherwise enjoy! Ja ne ^-^  
  
A/N: All the thoughts are in between these ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z only my self and I'm still leasing on that. Sue me if you want but all you'll get is a pile of empty Mountain Dew cans and a box of Twinkies when you pyre them from my cold dead fingers.   
  
My heart's own desire…  
  
I can not deny my heart's own desire or ignore it, that's what led me here in the first place. Let's start at the beginning my name is Ashlee and I exist in three different universes. I know it sounds nuts but its true. In all three of the universes I am known as Pazoo. One rather chilly night when the moon was full and no one was home but me I went outside and wished with all my heart to be a part of the Dragonball Z universe. Unfortunately my prayers were not answered that night but they had not fallen on deaf ears. The mystic forces that ruled my life took in my pleas to be a part of the DBZ universe and knew that for me to journey there and help the warriors there was part of my destiny. Having made the decree that I would become a part of the Dragonball saga the mystic forces opened a rift through time and space and hurtled me into the Anime world I loved and longed to be a part of; and so my story begins…  
  
*FLASH* An illuminating light blinded the Earth warriors. The illuminating light was gone now and only a figure shrouded in green light lay before them. All the warriors stared at the figure suspended in mid air.   
  
"What's that?" Krullian asked almost too scared to speak   
  
"I don't know but I intend to find out!" Goku replied taking off in the air. He stopped right next to the figure, examining it carefully. What had appeared to be just a green light was in reality a large crystal of emerald encasing the figure. Goku peered inside the crystal at the figure and saw the face of a young girl, a human girl.   
  
"Hey guys! It's a human!" Goku cried out.  
  
"Whaaaaaaat?!" Krullian added "but how can that be?" Krullian flew up to join Goku and get a better look at this thing. "Hey Goku your right it is human, a girl and a cute one at that!" he added laughingly  
  
"Stand back guys I'm going to see if I can get her out of this thing!" Goku warned and Krullian backed away. With one strong punch Goku shattered the crystal and caught the girl inside. Setting her down gently on the ground the three Earth warriors stared at her with wonder.  
  
Moaning with stir of consciousness I heard voices around me speaking, in faint tones but distinguishable. One of the voices sounded familiar, too familiar for comfort… "Daddy look she has a tail! Do you think she is a Saiyjin" one of the voices cried out. It suddenly hit me where the voice had come from, I knew what trouble I was in. "Oh great Dragonball Z is on! I'm going to be late for Tae Kwon Do if I don't hurry." I mumbled sleepily. Rolling over on my stomach I forced myself into a sitting position and opened my eyes.   
  
What met my eyes was not what I expected, instead of my room I beheld a pair of black boots. As my eyes gazed upward an orange jumpsuit came into view and the same symbol that I must have drawn thousand times painted on the chest of it. I looked at the head of the person with the idiotic grin plastered across his face that I had seen so many times displayed on my television with the unruly mop of black Saiyjin hair grinning down at me.   
  
"Goku…" I whispered softly. My gaze darted at the others surrounding me "Krullian, Gohan…" I slide back in fear, this couldn't be happening I had to be dreaming! That was when I bumped into a pair of strong legs. Too afraid to turn around I reached behind my back and felt the sinewy muscles clad in tight blue spandex. Looking up I met the frightful gaze of the Prince of Saiyjins. "Earo Ve..Ve.. Vegeta!" I squeaked almost losing consciousness again.  
  
Vegeta growled at the pathetic little weakling at his feet. Annoyed at what she called him he grasped her by the front of her shirt pulling her to eye level of him letting her feet dangle a couple of inches off the ground.  
  
Now in shock and frozen with terror I was helpless in Vegeta's grip. His eyes burned with annoyance, I had made him mad and that was the last thing I wanted to do.  
  
"What did you call me" he spat tightening his grip on my shirt.   
  
"Earo Vegeta," I choked out in a tiny quivering voice "It means 'Prince' in my language"  
  
Vegeta's features changed from that of anger to that of disgust and dropped me on the ground. Irritated he stromed off turning his back to both the others and me.  
  
"Oh lighten up Vegeta she didn't mean anything by it I bet you should probably feel honored that she called you Prince Vegeta. " Goku smiled  
  
Vegeta gave a snort of disgust.   
  
Turning back to me Goku smiled "So how did you get here and why do you have a tail? Are you Saiyjin?" he asked  
  
~ A tail! I didn't notice that before! ~ Vegeta thought giving me a sideways glance ~ Maybe there are more Saiyjins then just me and that dolt Kakkorot! ~ A sly smile slide across Vegeta's lips.  
  
My breath caught in my throat, as the Prince of Saiyjins stood there smiling. Realizing I was letting myself get engulfed by this Saiyjins charming eyes as I had before I turned my gaze away. ~ Snap out of it Paz. you can't be off your guard around him. Remember just a few minutes ago he was prepared to kill you and won't probably change his mind about that to soon. ~ I thought trying to get my emotions under control.   
  
"You okay?" Goku asked looking concerned.  
  
Happy to have my attention drawn from Vegeta I answered. "I'm fine its just I guess I'm still a little shaken that's all. I'm fine now." Collecting my wits I stood. "I thank you for your help Son Goku" I said in the respectful all knowing tone I usually took on when portraying myself as Pazoo.   
  
"Hey it was nothing, how do you know my name? Are you from earth?" Goku smiled  
  
"Yes and no. I suspect this in another universe then mine. My name is…" I thought for a minute ~ Do I dare give them my birth name or do I give them a phony name? ~ "…Pazoo, Pazoo Yangten" I finally decided to tell them giving my personal name. The name wasn't phony I was born with the name Ashlee Nelson but I felt Pazoo Yangten was my real name.   
  
~ OH! To have Vegeta call my name out on his lips every word oozing with how much he needed me and cared for me. ~ I thought lost in memory of feeling his strong hands holding me, in a bad a scary way but holding me none the less. I really had to get my self under control, this was no time to play the romantic schoolgirl I had a real situation on my hands. I would liable to be killed if I wasn't on guard with everything going on in this place.   
  
"Did you say another universe?" Krullian asked sounding just a little vexed.   
  
Snapping my attention back to where its suppose to be I said, "Yes I did, I guess your wondering how I got here and where I'm from." Three heads nodded in unison Vegeta just gave a grunt of disinterest or it was his way of telling me to hurry up and tell him before he blows me to bits. "Well I don't know how I got here but I can tell you where I'm from. I'm from earth just like you three but in another dimension, parallel to yours in most ways but different. In my world there is no such thing as Saiyjins or horrific warlords on conquests for universal dominance or so I think." I shrugged stealing a quick glance at Vegeta than snapping back to the others, a tingling sense rushed through my body sending me to my knees.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked helping me up  
  
"I don't know but I think some one is coming" I said staring at the sky I didn't know how I knew but I just did. It came back to me then Captain Ginyu was on his way here. "Goku I have to warn you about Captain Ginyu's power."  
  
"What kind of power and who is Captain Ginyu?" Goku asked with his very innocent curious voice.  
  
"Captain Ginyu is the leader of the Ginyu force and he has a transforming power." I answered a little dizzy  
  
"A what?" Goku looked puzzled at me  
  
"A transforming power, he can switch bodies with another person and he is planning to use it on you!"   
  
"Whaaaaaaat?!" He said in shock "How do you know?"  
  
"I just know trust me, he's going to switch bodies with you to gain control of your power. Please be on your guard and watch his mouth when he shouts "Change now!" that is when he's going to use his power." I gazed at the sky my tail whipping about thinking to myself ~ They're close, very close ~. Then they appeared right above us.   
  
Jace and Captain Ginyu looked down at the earth warriors "Hey that one's new!" Jace said pointing at the small female standing with the earth warriors. "I wonder where she came from." Jace said folding his arms. "No matter she won't be around long enough to tell us." Captain Ginyu replied with a sly smile. He and Jace descended to their altitude but stayed a few feet above the ground.  
  
I stared at them eyes gaping while they came down to us, turning to Goku I quickly said "Goku I don't know what power I have here if any and I don't know if I can control it."   
  
Goku nodded "I understand. Find some place safe to stay while we handle these guys" He said this without once taking his eyes of the two Ginyus.   
  
Nodding I took off running in the other direction hoping to find some place safe to hide but not before I stole one more glance at the rag tag band of earth warriors, all of them where focusing on the Ginyus. I knew that soon the fight would begin but all of them would come out fine, hopefully.   
  
I hide behind a nearby hill away from the battle but near enough to watch the fighters. The fighters stayed and sized each other up then Goku and Captain Ginyu lunged into a horrific battle. They moved so fast, they couldn't be seen with untrained eyes like mine. I heard then the battle cry of Captain Ginyu calling out the power I warned Goku about, my breath stopped for an instant and I turned away too afraid to look but Goku successfully dodged the attack. Relieved Goku was still intact I returned to trying to make out the fight and noticed Jace was no longer watching the fight like the others. ~ Now where did he go? ~ I wondered as I watched the fighting in process and soon knew the answer to my question. In a blink of an eye Jace was right behind me grinning like an idiot.   
  
"So the little mouse scurried away frightened by the big bad Ginyu force!" He teased  
  
~ Or what's left of it ~ I thought. But he was right I was frightened not by him but of the fact that this may not all be a dream and my life could be in serious danger and the lives of the earth warriors as well. "What do you want?" I asked in a very low quivering voice "I'm no threat to you". Mentally kicking myself for showing him I was afraid but hey you face someone able to blow you up before you can blink and not shaking a bit!  
  
Jace smiled "Maybe not but I can't take that risk" He raised his hand and a ki sphere formed in it.   
  
~ Great! It's always like the cowardly evil guy to pick on the helpless bystander. ~ I raised my arms to my face attempting to block the ki sphere and awaited the life ending blow or at least the very serious injuring one.   
  
Jace let out an evil laugh and was about to let the attack fly from his hand when out of now where a blue blur tackled him to the ground and sent him flying against another hill.   
  
Realizing nothing had happened I took my arms away from my face and noticed Jace was no embedded in a hill not far from me lying perfectly still. Turning my sight over to whom had saved me my jaw dropped. Vegeta! It was Vegeta who had come to my rescue and not one of the others I had expected.  
  
Vegeta scowled, letting out a grunt of disgust he ki blasted Jace into another dimension.   
  
I looked at him questioningly ~ He saved me! Of all people he saved me! But why? ~   
  
Vegeta turned around heading back to watch the fight. On his way his eyes caught the questioning gaze of the small female. His piercing eyes burned into hers and as if reading her mind he answered "I only did that because he has been a thorn in my side for too long and who knows mouse maybe one day I'll give you the honor of departing from this dimension by my hands!" Vegeta gave his famous half smirk and walked away.  
  
I watched him go, actually I was watching him walk. Even though it was a threat on my life he just made I couldn't help but think that he just saved my life. That sent my imagination reeling in the most, wicked ways imaginable. ~ Whoa! Stop it right there Paz! The only thing the man wants from you is your death. Besides he just called you mouse! Like he has any right to call any one short! ~ I warned myself. Looking at him once more a dreamy smile slid across my lips, ~ But a girl can dream can't she ~ I thought and returned to watch the boys at play … I mean the two great warriors battling in the sky.   
  
All that was seen of Captain Ginyu and Goku was a blur of punches and kicks. Watching the fight I should have been filled with terror but all I could think of was the song I learned in class that day. Over and over in my head the song played until I could not take it anymore. With the effort to clear my mind I began to sing the African lullaby that was alive in my mind. "Imba wimbo wa upepo." I sang in a whisper "Wakati unajuwana". My voice started to grow louder reaching the delicate ears of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at the annoying female from the corner of his eye. ~ She's actually singing! ~ He thought scowling ~ what in Kami's name is she up to? ~  
  
Singing a bit louder now I continued with my song "Imba wimbo wa upepo wakati ndoto tamu ___"   
  
Vegeta listened to the female singing and started to become a bit drowsy. ~ What is she doing to me! ~ Vegeta thought frantically, trying to fight of the sleep that was overcoming him. Dropping to his knees he let out ragged breaths as he fought for control. Unable to fight off the effect of my singing any longer he dropped to the ground letting sleep engulf him.  
  
Noticing Vegeta lying on the ground not moving I ran to him fearing the worst. I dropped to my knees next to him praying he was all right. "Vegeta?" I whispered. His only response was a loud snore; it really wasn't a snore more like a loud breath in. "Hey! If my song had this kind of effect on Vegeta I wonder what it would do to Freeza?" I said thinking out loud. With a loud thud Captain Ginyu fell to the ground beat up and bloody. Looking up in the sky I saw Goku, his shirt and pants ripped and a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth but from what I could tell he was in better shape then Captain Ginyu.   
  
Laughing Goku dropped to the ground. "Hey he wasn't so tough," he said sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath then passed out.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan screamed and raced over to his dad. Kneeling beside him he let out a relieved laugh. "He okay he just napping" Gohan called out to us.  
  
Krullian stole a glance at Pazoo who was sitting next to an unconscious Vegeta. Shrinking back in terror he looked at her "What happened to him?" He asked.  
  
I guess sitting next to Vegeta who was laying face down in the grass was disturbing it, seemed to scare Krullian. "Oh that's my fault!" I called out to him looking his way. "I started singing this song and Vegeta heard it and fell asleep! It must be one of my powers here!" I flashed him a smile  
  
Claiming down Krullian walked toward the sleeping Vegeta and me. "It must really be powerful to have taken down Vegeta", standing next to Pazoo he let out a laugh.  
  
"I think we should back up I don't know how long he will be asleep and he might be REALLY cranky when he wakes up." I said standing up and as if on cue Vegeta began to stir.  
  
Not having to be told twice Krullian grabbed Pazoo by the hand and ran over to where Gohan and Goku were.  
  
"What's going on?" Gohan asked looking questioningly at us.  
  
"Vegeta is waking up" Krullian said stopping just short of crashing into him.  
  
"Waking up? But how can he be waking up?" He glared at us  
  
"That's my fault" I said sitting on the ground "I sort of put him to sleep by singing a lullaby that was stuck in my head I clear it out of there by singing it aloud, it usually works. I guess I should be careful what I do here you never know what's going to happen."  
  
Getting up Vegeta opened his eyes. ~ I'll kill that little runt for making me look like a fool! ~ He thought still a little drowsy. ~ Now where did that little mouse go? ~ Looking around he saw her sitting next to crome dome and Kakarotto's brat. Clenching his hands into fist Vegeta stromed over to the where the three were.   
  
Peeking behind Gohan I saw a not too happy Vegeta coming this way. Trying not to show my fear I stood up and looked down at Goku. "We have to help Goku! Freeza will be here any moment and we'll need his help!" I said trying to sound as claim as I possibly could. "Vegeta, Freeza has regeneration tanks on his ship right?!" I called over to him.  
  
Vegeta stopped at the sudden question from the female. ~ What is she up to? ~ He thought and gave a curt nod.  
  
"Good we need to get Goku in one so he can heal completely before Freeza gets here, time is of the essence." Kneeling down I placed my hands under Goku's shoulders in an attempt to lift him. Grunting I attempted to lift him but the stubborn Saiya-jin refused to move; with a snort Vegeta increased his ki and picked up our hero.   
  
I blushed a bit embarrassed, Vegeta increased the power of his ki more and took to the sky heading for Freeza's ship Kruillian Gohan and I looked at each other we each shrugged, the boys powered up and Kruillian took off following the direction Vegeta had gone. I had the sudden fear I was going to be left behind, "Gohan!" Gohan turned to face me; he was in a deep crouch ready to take to the air "Um… Gohan I have learned to fly yet so could you" I felt like a nervous child asking for something she couldn't have.   
  
Gohan smiled sweetly at Pazoo he had done this before so it wasn't a big deal, "sure" he said and held out hi hand.  
  
I smiled bright and bounded over to him like the huge ball over energy I am, Gohan put his arms around my waist we both crouched deep I added what power I had to his and we leapt into the air a streaked across the sky. I held my breath unable to breathe with excitement, this was my dream! I've always wanted to fly feel the wind whip through my hair, the cold air rush against my skin flapping my clothes about threatening to tear them off revealing my self to the world and being completely wrapped in is invisible arms.   
  
I put my arms out at the sides imitating an airplane, "This is great!" I yelled into the wind hoping Gohan could hear me since we were go so fast, usually a persons ki would black this much wind but we were so fast I don't think he could block it even with both our powers. It was over as soon as it had begun we landed a few feet from the enormous saucer that Freeza's ship. I'm a huge sci fi nerd I couldn't help but gasp at the size of it I wanted to go inside and see how it worked explore every room and play with Ever device inside but we had more important matters to attend to.   
  
Vegeta looked back at us then walked up the ramp ignoring us once again; we walked down corridor after corridor until coming to a room the door automatically slid open sensing a presence. I imagine there was no panel need for this room at the feature was put there in case of an emergency since this was no other then the infirmary. Vegeta hit the panel of regeneration tank, placed Goku in there more like dumped him in there, he put the face mask on so Goku breath, hit the start button turned and glared at us.  
  
Kruillian and Gohan who had been hovering close behind to see what Vegeta was doing took a step back when the prince turned and gave two audible gulps from each of them when he glared. I was too busy looking at all the devices around the room, the infirmary felt like a cross between the sick bay from the Enterprise and a mad scientist lab. I turned and smiled sweetly at Vegeta, walking past him I put my hand on the glass of the tank. Watching Goku I sighed "Get well Goku we're going to need you in the battle with Freeza." I said and turned back to the others unsure what to do now.  
  
Vegeta stared at the three, the brat, the bald runt, and the little mouse. Deciding what to do next Vegeta turned and began to head for the door. "You three coming or are you going to stand there?" He shouted stopping in the doorway as the doors slid open.   
  
Nodding Gohan followed him with Krullian close behind.  
  
With one more glance at Goku in the tank I let out a sigh and followed slowly behind the three guys.   
  
With the three misfits tailing behind him Vegeta opened the door to the room filled with uniforms. "I guess since we're going to fight Freeza we should get cleaned up first, its only proper that we look our best." He said with a note of sarcasm in his voice. Gabbing some stuff off one of the shelves Vegeta left in search of a bathroom.   
  
Gohan and Krullian laughed delightfully as they tore through the room of uniforms for something to wear.   
  
Guessing there probably weren't any chest plates for females in the room I grabbed a blue spandex suit with long sleeves that looked about my size, a pair of boot and gloves I too went in search of a bathroom heading the opposite direction Vegeta had gone. Having found one in little time I put the clothes on the side of the sink and washed the dirt that had been smudge on my face. Looking for the first time in the mirror I saw what this world had me appear like.   
  
My hair was lavender and put up into two buns making me appear like a little mouse. I still had my blue eyes with new flexes of silver added in them but my glasses were no longer there instead they were in the pocket of my pants, I felt them earlier when Jace tried to kill me. I didn't need them but I sort of felt naked with out them I dug them out they were no longer the stylish oval shaped gold frames but the large circles that looked like windows you see in most Animes.   
  
I put them on to my surprise they fit me not in size but that they belonged there like I wasn't complete without them. They gave me a bit of a boyish look but also a mysterious look as well like I was analyzing everything around much which I usually was. They made me look childish but mature at the same time like I knew things beyond my years that no one could possibly understand.  
  
My eyes didn't seem like the human ones from the show but from another Anime more like the ones I seen from the Magic Knight RayeEarth manga. They were soft and a bit round giving me a childish carefree look but they were angular not like the Saiya-jins the sides looked square but curved at the corners and bottom. My eyelashes were thick but delicate they flared out at the ends into little points. I had thin arched eyebrows the same color as my hair but the great details of my eyes were hidden behind the large frames of my glasses. My skin was Very light and peach hell it was almost transparent but absolutely flawless, back home I was a teenager I still am here but acne has always been a problem I bet kids would kill for never having skin problems.   
  
It finally hit me that I was a cartoon in the world I had so longed to be a part of. ~ Okay! Pazoo this is getting really weird! You're in the Dragonball universe and it's from what I've seen, felt and been through so far is real. Let's look at this logically, you are here you don't know how you got here, you have strange powers which you have no control over they just come and go. You need to get that under control as soon as possible. Your emotions are running wild with they Saiya-jin prince running around which will probably get you killed if you aren't careful! ~   
  
By this time I was pacing which I tend to do when I'm in creative-mode, "Okay this is not a dream Freeza is probably on his way and he will kill you if you act like a scared little school girl. So there is only one thing to do, be strong!" I looked myself in the mirror sizing myself up, "Yes I know you are scared but you have to be strong! Be the bitch that you are when its that time of month!" I giggled to myself at this; I was got weird when explaining things to myself.   
  
"So what if you are in the same universe as Vegeta! He's taken well will be taken by Bulma, you still have your dreams and you can write a story about you two doing anything you want when you get home." I smiled at the idea of this; being around Vegeta was going to give me new writing material I never even dreamed of. While others only imagined how Vegeta acted I get first hand experience; this was going to be fun!   
  
Well except for the fight with Freeza I was not looking forward to that, speaking of which I had better get moving if I was going to help the boys set the plot into action. I wanted to keep the timeline as close as possible, maybe if I was still around I would be the reason for Vegeta and Bulma getting together. They never did tell how it was it would be kind of fun being responsible for getting my favorite couple in the world together. I grinned evil at all the thoughts at different ways this particular activity would entail.   
  
I removed my clothes getting my first look at my body in the flesh, it was toned nicely this being from the aspect of my taking Tae Kwon Do three times a week for an hour each session. I was completely pale though my neighbors call me the mole since the reason I go outside is to go to school or Tae Kwon do. My legs were hairless I probably wouldn't have to shave them at all while I here thank Kami for that I've never been good at remembering to do that. My legs would probably look like a lavender shag rug after about a week but the hair on the rest of my body was blond and blended in perfectly with skin well all but he hair down 'there' that was lavender as well.   
  
Sighing I put on the uniform I found when I removed my clothes I didn't have under wear on or a bra not hat that mattered now. I probably wouldn't have worn them anyway I might have if I found one of those chest plates with the groin, side, and back guards. Which clung to my body not feeling tight at all like I thought it would if it wasn't for the breeze in the bathroom I wouldn't even notice I was wearing it. I guess that's how they designed it to be like a second skin nothing to give your opponent to grab onto or let it get caught on anything.   
  
Unfortunately there was not a place for my tail which hurt at the moment as I though from all the reading I've done Saiya-jin tails are extremely sensitive though I'm not Saiya-jin it still has the same properties as one. "Great what am I suppose to do about that?" I asked no one in particular the though about asking Vegeta crossed my mind briefly but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.   
  
Then a wicked idea popped in my head I wanted to control my power why shouldn't I start now? Grabbing the start of my tail I concentrated on letting my fingers getting warm and let the sensation flow until I could feel it wrap around the base of my tail and the skin on my back were the two connected. I stopped when I could feel the heat on my back I twisted around and smiled at the soft fur poking out of the hole I just burned.   
  
I wasn't exactly a newbie at control I have been practicing controlling my psychic power for awhile one of my exercise of controlling aura are just like this one, let the sensation flow slowly then stop it. If I had torn the thing I might have ripped it completely through and had to get another or it might have been too small and hurt myself if I put my tail through or it might have been to big but since I burned it was perfect size.   
  
Delicately I pulled my tail through and waved around a bit to see how it moved, just perfectly. Proud of my work I looked at it in the mirror while moving it around I wrapped it around my waist like I'd seen the boys do all the time strangely it felt good, comforting like I could take on anything that came my way. I put on the boots but rejected the gloves I never liked gloves I prefer to feel the thing I'm touching to get every experience I can from it.  
  
My parents say I would make a good scientist since I'm so curious about everything this being on of those curious aspects. Both the boots and he gloves her made out of a soft leather I like touch the gloves they wear so soft but I don't like wearing them and the boots really do put a spring in your step they are amazingly light weight for leather.   
  
I looked into the mirror and I found that it was a little too revealing, okay way to revealing though the out fit was comfortable as hell I didn't feel comfortable wearing some like this in front of the others. This coming from a girl who dances naked in the backyard when the moon is full. Deciding against wearing the uniform I reached for my other clothes but to my horror found they wear gone. ~ Great Freeza must have a system that picks up discarded clothing. ~ I thought letting out a frustrated sigh.   
  
"Well I'm sure as hell not going to go into battle like this! Yeah I know everyone else is wearing the same thing but I'm the only female and I feel more comfortable if I go face my impending doom without the boys looking at my chest. Hey I might even distract Freeza long enough for Goku to kick his ass" I said with a grin. Leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom I headed down the hallway praying to Kami no one saw me, unfortunately that was not the case. Creeping down the hallway I listened for any one who might be headed my way reaching the door where the uniforms were hidden I let out a relieved sigh and hit the panel for door to open, the doors slid open and I was now face to face with Vegeta. Eyes widening I stepped back to let him walk past.  
  
Vegeta gave one quick glance to the small female in his way, snorted and left.  
  
His response made my glad and disappointed at the same time, I was happy he gave me one glance then left but disappointed at the same time that nothing more happened, this was definitely not the response from him I had in mind. I gave a wicked grin and walked into the room. Looking around I finally decided on a small white chest plate with yellow straps and no shoulder guards. Putting it on it expanded perfectly fitting my body. Originally made for a man the chest area became rounder, reviling and concealing the fact that I was female. I am always amazed at how these things fit perfectly to the contours of a body I love advanced materials especially taking it apart.  
  
Stealing a quick glance at the boys through the window, I hurried outside to help with their plans as Vegeta went off for a nap. Walking past the infirmary I stepped in and looked at Goku in the isolation chamber. He looked so peaceful with his hair flying about him like he was oblivious to the events going on about him. Placing my hand on the glass I gave him a weak smile "Its going to be okay Goku, everything will turn out the way it should I'll make sure of that!"  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Vegeta asked folding his arms  
  
I hadn't heard him come into the room so his sudden question took me by surprise. Turning towards him I smiled "I haven't figured that out just yet but I will…" I said walking past him to leave. Just as I passed him I turned to him "…trust me"  
  
Catching the female by the arm just before she left he pulled her to him. "I trust no one least of all you. If it weren't for the fact that you might be of some help with disposing of Freeza I would've sent you to the next dimension when you first appeared, but don't worry you will be visiting the next dimension very soon." He smiled and let her go with a little shove and turned toward Kakkartto.   
  
I walked calming away making sure my posture or face did not change, once out of the room I sighed this was going to be a lot harder ten I thought! ~ Now what about Freeza? Was there any way I could…~ my thoughts stopped I started running down the hall as fast as I could.   
  
He watched her go through the reflection on the glass. Nothing about her changed when he threatened her, ~ So the little mouse has a spine! We'll see how courageous she is when Freeza shows up! ~ Thinking this he let an evil laugh that echoed through the corridors.  
  
Out of the ship I ran looking for the guys, I had a plan. I spotted Gohan in the distance standing guard over the Dragon balls I ran up to him, "Gohan I think I might have the edge we need to defeat Freeza!" I said catching my breath.  
  
His eyes brightened "Really that's great! Hey lets find Krullian and tell him!" He laughed grabbed Pazoo's hand and started to fly off in the direction that Krullian had flown with Pazoo in tow forgetting the Dragon balls and what Vegeta had told him.   
  
"Gohan!" I called trying to keep up with him the best I could.  
  
Gohan looked behind him and saw Pazoo running trying to keep up with him. He stopped and landed "Sorry I forgot you couldn't fly."  
  
"That's okay I forget sometimes to." We both laughed. "Let try levitating then you can take off" I replied. Using all my concentration I focused on imagining myself flying. Getting no where I sighed and stopped "This isn't working!" I said frustrated but now noticing I was suspended several feet in the air. "Whoa! Cool!" I cried out happily. Feeling a twinge of power I knew we had to hurry, "Come on Gohan we got to get moving and fast Freeza is on his way."  
  
Grabbing Pazoo by the hand Gohan took off dragging her behind him. Spying Krullian and Dende in the distance he shouted a greeting to them, "Hey you guys over here!"  
  
"Hey! Gohan! Pazoo!" Krullian shouted in return.   
  
All the warriors landed on the ground extremely happy to see each other.   
  
"Hello Dende I'm Pazoo" I flashed him my sweetest smile hoping to win his confidence.  
  
Dende look at her then looked up at Krullian.  
  
"Don't worry Dende!" Krullian said reassuringly "She's really nice and on our side!"   
  
Dende nodded and gave Pazoo a smile still a little wary of her but trusting his friend's judgment.  
  
"Dende I'm just as scared as you are maybe even more but I'm not going to let Freeza win, no matter what even if it means the cost of my own life!" I said trying my best to show him my sincerity. I couldn't blame him a girl shows up out of no where asking hm to trust her with all the warriors running around with the power they had.  
  
Dende excepted that answer and flashed Pazoo a big sickly sweet smile.  
  
"Now on with the plan…" I said beginning to explain my brilliant idea or at least I thought it was brilliant if it actually works, hopefully it would. I've only had the chance to try it once and it worked on a Saiya-jin hopefully Freeza was venerable as well…  
  
End Of Chapter One   
  
Review now and tell me how you feel if you guys want I will stop rewriting it and put the old one back up and finish from there otherwise I'm going to write this version its up to you guys. Ja ne…  



	2. Chapter Two

Well here I am again with the second chapter don't know how long it took but I really do like how this one turned out. I tried to make it flow better then its predecessor but if it doesn't let me know and I'll fix it. Lost of things have happened in my life since I started this but I'm trying to keep it on the same level as when I first started it I'm going to add on all the things I've been through lately. My life is totally random and probably unbelievable but its fun as hell as long as I have my girls. 

I'm dedicating this story to Logan my android boy a.k.a. Chicken-wuss even though I promised not to call him that. ^-^ And to Reo, Bob and Meli they gave me the courage to write this again after I almost decided to give it up. Also to my Mountain Dew and Twinkie addiction that help me stay awake when I was an inspirational role. Oh and to my mock husband Brette who kept dragging me to Denny's all those night to Prozack for keeping the humor in my life and Zack for giving me smokies when I'm out same with Reo! And the rest of the coven for being there when I was going to some bad times and keeping me from killing myself with their swords.

Disclaimer: I don't own DrangonBall or Dragon Ball Z though I promised my self one day I would so I could re-dub it as it was meant to be dubbed. *Thinks of Vegeta's and Bulma's voice and shudders* Horrors! Horrors! Any relations to other stories though I was inspired by a few self-insertions of DBZ universe are coincidence. All original characters belong to me a.k.a. Pazoo (Me). Since this is fanfiction and I may be breaking laws by writing this don't sue me there are worse people who need to be dealt with other then me so just let me and my imagination slip through the cracks a be enjoyed by fellow fans.

Chapter 2:

// Why me? What did I do? Why do I have to face these trials? Did I piss off some immortal spirit that decided to take revenge on me by sending me to the place where my greatest desire dwelled then watch as I realized that I could never have it and shatter my soul? If so they were doing a damn good job! //

// You probably wondering why I'm thinking all this well I have nothing but my thoughts to preoccupy myself why I heal. Yup I'm in that damned healing chamber thing I know the name but right now I could care less. You want to know how I got here? Well its simple, I'm an idiot. // 

// I tried to be something I'm not, strong. I'm just a science nerd that thought she could overcome the rules of a universe just because I'm not from here so the rules don't apply to me; how wrong I was. I had a plan I was going to use the communicator Freeza's men used to weaken Freeza by singing the song that made Vegeta fall asleep hoping it would give the others a chance to retaliate and give us an advantage. I thought it was a good plan so did the others, we took the communicator from the fallen Recoom and brought it back to Bulma to fix. 

Bulma and I had a heart to heart I had always thought Bulma to be a loud mouth bitch who complained way too often but after meeting her I had to admit I admire her. She had the courage, which I lack she had decided to face overwhelming odds that were obviously against her. She had put her life on the line for her home and friends and stood boldly in the wind defying all those that seek to destroy her. Plus she was the only other female on this planet and a nerd to boot needless to say we became friends very fast. //

// I had the others stand in certain position awaiting Freeza's arrival I couldn't remember exactly everything but I got it pretty close. Dende, Gohan, Kuririn gathered around the dragonballs ready to make the wishes, I stood hiding in a cliff close by but far enough away not to be seen. Since my power level is so small I was hardly picked up by the scouter when we first tested it; I was safe from Freeza's detection. Bulma was the same way hiding in a cliff a bit further then me, the boys tried to convince her to stay away but I knew nothing was going to keep her from seeing this battle the girl was too stubborn just like Vegeta. // 

// Speaking of the devil he was still sleeping I'm not surprised the battle earlier had used much of his energy and I had a feeling my power was still coursing about in his body making him drowsy. He needed all the energy he could gather, right now I secertly pray he doesn't die I know he cares nothing for me and would kill me without so much of a thought but I still care for him as bizarre as it is. Giving the signal the boys called the dragon made the first to wishes Piccolo appeared and headed our way the appearance of the dragon attracted Freeza to us. 

//Vegeta awoke and stormed towards the boys he was the one thing in my silly plan that worried me the most. I was breathing very slowly almost forgetting my plan until the scouter over my eye beeped I swore I let Freeza get closer then anticipated. I took a deep breath and prayed to whatever deity ruled over my life at this point that this wouldn't blow up in my face. Quietly almost inaudible I started my song.

//Surprisingly I finished my song and grandly too, too bad I got so into I forgot all about the plan and Freeza. When I opened my eyes the scouter was beeping loudly the boys where frozen in fear and Freeza was hovering above me applauding me. He landed made some corny comments, which every villain in this universe did. He suggested after he killed all the "pathetic weaklings" and gaining his wishes he should keep me around for entertainment. 

//I still shudder at the thought of what that might imply, he ran a finger over some of the fallen hairs from my buns I was too frozen in fear to stop him I doubt I even could, smirked at the tail wrapped around my waist and walked off. He teased Vegeta got him to lose control and attack him beat him up pretty good I didn't really watch him do this violence kind of turns my stomach ironic this is the universe I got sucked into huh?

//After Vegeta was knocked unconscious Gohan and Kuririn fought him while Bulma whimpered in fear, Dende attached himself to my leg watching with wide eyes and I tried to keep my lunch down as I listened to the brutal carnage. He easily beat them and they lay on the ground unconscious looking at the three warriors distastfully he held out his hand and formed a fire ball preparing to blast them into the next dimension. Me being the impulsive person I am sometimes not often but I have my moments this being one of them and not wanting to see my friends hurt or my crush for that reason. 

Amazing that I can be so possessive of a guy who is nothing more then a drawing and would rip my head off if I ever gave him cause or just for fun. So anyway before I got off track which I often do, I foolishly ran over to Freeza jumped into the air and did a flying side kick right to his side having only learned it a week prior to this in Tae Kwon Do. 

Too bad it didn't work it was like hitting a brick wall because I hurt my foot, fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Grunting when I landed on my side I lay there for a minute and rolled on my back to see Freeza standing over me smirking. I groaned he picked me up by one of my wrist letting the rest of me dangling he made a comment on me having a fiery spirit I wasn't really paying attention I was calculating the options. 

//He wasn't holding me to tight otherwise I wouldn't have been able to shift my body and bring my leg up for a stunning round house kick to his mouth. You don't take Tae Kwon do and be an addict of a show as violent as DBZ even though it was the English dub (BLECH!) without picking up a few tricks. 

This was probably the dumbest thing I could do though I had managed to make his head snap to the side and draw blood at the corner of his mouth. He threw me to the ground pummeled me for a bit I don't remember exactly what he did since I was in serious pain and he was doing it way to fast. Needless to say I fell unconscious and am healing in the regeneration tank. I can't tell if Goku is in the one next to me or how I came to be here, my guess is Bulma brought me here. I've tried scanning for the others but I'm too weak to concentrate I can only hope the others are still alive… // 

// It's hard to concentrate… // 

I don't know how long I was out for but it must have been awhile some of my energy has returned and I can tell we are moving. Not because of my ability to read energy but because the ship is shaking, my ability to read energy tells me that we are in space but I can't tell who is in control of the ship. There are footsteps approaching more then one either Freeza found out how to work the dragon balls converted some of the others to his side which I doubt or the others won! I hold my breath then smile under my breath mask as Bulma, Kuririn, and Goku walk into the door. Where was Gohan? I figured he would be one of the people greeting me I bet he is with Piccolo I hope he is okay.

Bulma walks over to the machine presses a few buttons and the liquid drains away the top opens I remove the breath mask and take a few breaths of fresh air provided by the oxygen tanks on board that pump air into the ship. I'm notice for the first time that I'm still wearing my body suit it's a tiny concern but I'm thankful about it I kind of don't like being naked in front of strange men of course I know them pretty well but I'm still a bit shy. With a cheery smile and small wave I say "Hi" They smile at me which is a good sign about to burst with a million questions buzzing in my head I decide to ask the most simple yet most elaborate, "What happened?" 

Everyone was silent for awhile their faces softened Kuririn looked at the floor refusing to meet my gaze Bulma bit her bottom lip to keep from talking Goku just looked at me but his eye were on the other regeneration tanks. I followed his eyes I bit back a gasp when I saw the activated three tanks holding Piccolo Vegeta and Gohan. At least this answered my questions on where the three were I battled over asking them what happened I knew what happened, Freeza. I'm not sure I wanted to know the details on how they got so badly beaten to end up in the tanks and how the battle was won.

Goku stared at Pazoo she looked lost in thought from the features on her face she was a puzzle to the carefree Saiya-jin he wanted to know how she got here and how she seem to know what was going to happen. She seemed to know a lot more then she was letting on but she seemed to be on their side and truly concerned for the well being of everyone so he was going to let he be for now but he would ask her soon. She was staring at tanks probably wondering what happened since she had been in one of the tanks for most of the battle he had ended up in those things twice already. 

He noticed her gaze was directed at Vegeta while she made it look like she was staring at all three but he could tell her eyes were locked on Vegeta's face. That was another thing he caught her staring at Vegeta a few times her gaze always a bit brighter when she was watching him or the others. He was a bit more observant then people knew but he wasn't going to say anything if she wanted to talk to him about it he would bring it up. "Pazoo-chan?" Goku asked softly snapping the girl from her daze.

"Pazoo-chan?" came a voice from far away I snapped to attention damn it I was doing it again getting lost in the thoughts and fantasies of Vegeta. Damn it I'm not like this! I hate this! Most girls my age do the same thing fall for some hot boy or unreachable teen idol/sex symbol whatever, I'm not one of the masses! I refuse to be one of the masses! The mindless clones who only talk about makeup clothes and boys. I'm smart! I'm a freak! I'm me and I like being me. 

I'm not a sheep, I'm a nerd while girls are wearing make up and spending their allowances on clothes and coffee I'm spending my cash on video games and comic books! On Friday nights when they're on dates I'm RPing in a chatroom or slicing monsters made of Jell-o on my computer! Who am I kidding I've got it and got it bad for Vegeta. Hey if I had to fall at least I fell for a super sexy Anime villain who can shoot energy from his fingers and fly. 

*Ahem* Back to the story I snapped out of my mindless mind-babble with another "Pazoo-chan?" from Goku. I smiled at him "Yes?" He smiled back "Why don't we um… talk?" he asked unsure of my response, I gave him a bigger smile "That would be a good idea." He nods and walks to the door it slides open with a hiss he waits for me by them and I catch up both of us walk down the hall leaving Bulma and Kruririn in the infirmary. He leads me down a few metal hallways I must say Freeza had no flare for decorating the whole ship just feels so cold and empty making sure you know that only thin layers of metal are keeping you safe from the certain death of space that looms so close. 

That's how I think Freeza liked it to know you are the slave and he is the master you only live out of his pleasure or disregard you exist he sure did that to Vegeta. No! I'm not going into the analysis of the whole Vegeta is the way he is because of Freeza. I've done it too many times and now is definitely not the time. Goku leads me into a room consisting of a table chairs a few cabinets and a window showing the stars zooming past us as we make our way home to Earth. Home now that was interesting concept, could this place be a new home to me if I couldn't get home and that was another question could I get home? I took a seat and Goku took the one across from me and offered a half-smile "I guess we should start from where you left off…"

"Ugh…" I peeled off the body suit I had been wearing for awhile now it smelled of the regeneration fluid and it was beginning to itch. Goku and I had talked for 4 hours strait mostly about the fight he did ask a few questions about myself I being the opened trusting person I am, spilled the beans. I don't think he took me very seriously about DBZ being a show but I think he understood that I wasn't crazy.

Its amazing how carefree and innocent but at the same time responsible and serious I've known he was like this but from a distance I got a close up of that today he just makes you feel safe and carefree at once. Like everything is going to be all right and it usually is because he has faith it will be and people take comfort in that faith and have faith themselves its this that drives the others to give their all and win. If Goku is worried about something it's a pretty good sign we're doomed. 

Its all this about him that made me confide my story to him, if I told anyone else what I told him they would probably not believe me and I'd be on my own. I actually think he believes me and will do anything in his power to help me get home. Home… yes I want to go home I would love to stay here but I may only get one chance to go home and I found out today I don't belong here. 

I'm a computer nerd I belong at home sitting in front of my computer writing stories about adventures I'll never have not amongst the others on the battlefield facing danger. I should be in my Tae kwon do class sweating from running laps not in the gravity room learning to shoot ki from my fingers not that I have done that yet but I will as soon as we get back to earth.

There are many things I have to decide on when we get back to earth but right now I don't want to think just rest I know I've been in the tank for hours but it takes a lot out of you to completely heal using alien technology and the 4 hour long discussion with Goku didn't help my tiredness. Bulma had shown me to a room it was small probably one of the foot soldiers room I didn't mind we all probably staying in this section of the ship. I don't think anyone wanted to stay close to Freeza's quarters on the ship in fear of what they may find. 

Upon entering the room and found a few clothes laying on the bed examining them they seemed to be my size, goddess I love this woman's eye for details. There was a shirt a pants both a bit baggy but they seemed to fit okay (What do you want? I may be a nerd but I'm still female I have to try on new clothes as soon as I get them! Yes I am a contradiction upon myself ^-^) There was also another long shirt that almost touched to the floor when worn by me I suppose Bulma gave this to me to sleep in. I put the over sized shirt on rolling up the long sleeves just a bit I buried myself under the covers and fell asleep not letting my mind wander like it usually does.

Waking up before the sun rose like I have been for the past week or maybe its two I don't really know I usually lose track of days it's a bad habit I have a lot of those but so does everyone else. I'm not a total misfit but ironic that I just happened to fall into the laps of one of the biggest groups of misfits that ever existed. I laugh a bit and wipe the sweat off my forehead but smearing oil on my skin in the process its getting hotter glancing at the watch on the outside of the main building of Capsule Corp. it reads almost noon. I've been working since early this morning with hardly a break I'm having too much fun, we are taking apart Freeza's ship piece by piece. 

We decided it was the best course of action plus Dr. Briefs and Bulma couldn't wait to see how this thing worked I was a bit anxious myself. I figured we had 3 top reasons for this one was of course what I just mentioned about Dr. Briefs, Bulma, and I wanting to examine the new technology. Plus another reason along with this one was since Freeza was nothing more then dust right now king cold was after us and we could have a bit of an edge by understanding some of his technology. The third reason we could incorporate the new technology with our own becoming more advance putting us ahead of the competition and a bigger profit margin. 

A secret one I think we all had was that when Vegeta finally gets out of the regeneration tank he'll go on a power trip steal the ship. He might try to take over the earth again which is probably why we started to disassemble it so fast instead of keeping it in one piece to study in longer. 

Speaking of the demon vegetable prince a slight movement of something black spiky and attached to someone extremely pissed off caught my eye, his royal vegetable-ness was mobile. //Uh-oh code blue!// the little voice in my head shouted I swear I could see it shaking in fear. Rolling my eyes I looked over at Vegeta and waved "Oi! Vegeta-san! Welcome back to the world of the living!" I smiled this wasn't going to be so bad I was already acting like my own annoying little self again, its good to be me.

He had awoken to the sounds of metal being taken apart in the distance he would have thought the battle was still continuing had it not been for the sounds of causal conversation of work crews. He'd grown up surrounded by the sounds on Freeza's base in between missions for the bastard he was content to stay in the liquid regeneration tank awhile longer in case Freeza had won. 

He knew that if this was the situation he was undoubtedly being healed completely so Freeza could pursue the longest torture possible for him before he brought on the mercy of death if he was even granted that. He knew Freeza was cable of artificial immortality keeping the victim alive forever with the introduction of new cells and all sorts of painful procedures. Freeza got bored very often so he would invent ways to "entertain" himself artificial immortality being one of his favorites. He had shared the details with the young Saiya-jin prince after he began questioning his loyalty to Freeza during the few years he had actually been stupidly brave enough to be rebellious. 

But he wasn't going to stay in the regeneration tank he almost shattered the damn thing when he realized he was on earth. How long was he out for to have missed the entire fight and been transported to earth with out his knowing? He was the prince of all Saiya-jins! He senses were beyond the fucking weaklings from earth! They must have drugged him!

Vegeta growled clenching his fist in anger gritting his teeth and wrapping his tail around his waist in the universal sign he was ready to kill something as he stormed out of the infirmary of Capsule Corp.. Making his way rapidly through the labyrinth of halls that was Capsule Corp. he followed the sound stopping as sunlight hit him through the window on a door the only thing standing between him and the pathetic earth weaklings well the girls any way he couldn't feel the men. 

He could hear the annoying shrill voice of the blue hair one and the soft twinkling hum of the little mouse. Gathering ki he raised his hand to blow up the defenseless door but dropped it when the automatic door slid side ways to let him outside. He stepped on the plush green professionally cared for lawn and stepped back in surprise is eye twitching in annoyance now, they had taken the whole of Freeza's fucking ship apart! 

All that remained of the ship was the metal skeletal structure with a few of the metal walls still attached but human workers swarmed around the remaining walls prying them loose with laser cutting beams. The rest of the ship lay on the lawn waiting to be taken inside one of the hangers various robots and workers carried the pieces to. 

Gathering him self in his usual stance he searched for the two females he found the one with blue hair talking to a very old man pointing to various things involving their conversation and occasionally looking at sheets of paper they both carried. The little mouse was a bit harder to find she seemed very good at blending in he wasn't at all surprised to find her covered with oil and wearing one of the work crews jumpers with the company logo on the back. The brat was perched on top of one of the ships outer hull's walls prying it apart with one of the laser cutting beams. 

He started making his way toward her ignoring the glances from the other workers he caught her eye and cursed under his breath he didn't know why exactly he wasn't really trying sneak up on her but he couldn't help but mutter a curse when she saw him. "Oi! Vegeta-san! Welcome back to the world of the living!" She shouted at him waving at him like some innocent little child waving to a friend that she hadn't seen in awhile. 

I smiled at Vegeta and levitated to the ground being able to levitate had gotten me over my fear of falling I love being up high but falling has always scared me. Somehow being in this world you get over your fears pretty easily I guess it's because you don't really have time to be afraid here considering what the gang has to face in this world its either kill or be killed, barbaric but effective none the less. 

"Hi! You look a lot better then the last time I saw you! Yup definitely better!" I was circling around him checking his injuries and taking in some of those gorgeous muscles hey what can I say I'm a teenage girl for the goddess's sake! I'm allowed to look aren't I? Heh I bet anyone else would if they had a real live Vegeta standing right in front of them giving them a glare the could create a hole in the walls of the dissembled ship. I nodded satisfied, he had held so well he really was handsome despite the scars and attitude. 

"Well you seems to be in working condition every thing looks okie day!" I gave him thumbs up and a wink he gave me an even darker scowl and a low warning growl. I smiled at him for that I really did like having the jerk around even though it had only been a few weeks and about a day with him actually conscious.

Was she always like this? The little mouse had seemed scared nervous and submissive when he first meet her now she was bubbly annoying and way too confident. He hoped this was a momentary flux in her personality he didn't think he could deal with people around always cheerful it was unnerving to say the least. That little comment about him being in working order was going to cost her later on but right now he wanted some of his questions answered.

Before Vegeta could open his mouth she shot out the only question that could detain him from getting the answers he sought, "Are you hungry?" Like the true Saiya-jin he was he could feel his stomach answer for him he barely inclined his head she smiled.

Vegeta in perfect Vegeta-ese which I spoke fluently not the Saiya-jin language but how to interpret what he was trying to say through his body language. I smiled at him with a little laugh and started toward the kitchen hopefully Bra-chan would be in there meaning I wouldn't have to cook alone. Don't get me wrong I'm the one who usually makes dinner at my house so I know how to cook but I usually take my time trying to get the taste just right having more the one person would make the cooking go twice as fast.

I didn't even bother to look back I knew if it involved food Vegeta would follow me to the gates of hell well maybe not quite that far but to the kitchen at least. Opening the glass door to the kitchen in the main building I washed the oil from my hands and face then scouted out the refrigerator looking for something to make Vegeta I knew he expected me to do it he had an arrogant royal attitude. 

I'd do it to but only because he had just woken up from recovering in that tank it could really suck your energy from you. I have to learn not to let him walk all over me I have a tendency to let people do that. Thank the goddess I had learned to stop being a nervous giggling fan girl in his presence; I have a feeling this is going to be a lot harder then I make it sound.

There really wasn't much in there to satisfy an appetite as large as his was at the moment Goku had been over earlier for breakfast. Then it hit me I had the idea a few days ago to store a few large dishes in some capsules and when Vegeta woke up to open the capsules and just re-heat them. I slapped my forehead and looked in the many shelves and compartments for where I always do that think of something useful for later then forgetting about it till it's too late. 

Luckily Goku had not gotten to them like I feared finding them next to a stick of butter in one of the compartments. Taking the capsule out and shutting the door I pushed the little button on the top and let the contents spread out on one of the various counters in the large designer kitchen. 

I took the first dish and put it in the microwave hitting the button for 3 minutes. Waiting for the dish to re-heat I leaned against the counter then though of getting a plate down and some silverware so Veggie-kun could actually eat the food. 

Vegeta had followed the little mouse into the kitchen and sat at the table in one of the chairs he didn't bother saying a word it seems he didn't need to the little mouse was already preparing food for him. Maybe that was her job a servant maybe she was sent to be his servant what he had seen she was too friendly with the others to be their servant stranger things had happened to him. He would keep the thought in mind it still didn't explain her sudden and peculiar appearance or her mysterious knowledge of him and the others.

She set eating utensils in front of him along with a flat dish he assumed was a plate with weird designs of flowers and other things printed on it. She set down a glass made from some substance he'd never seen before and really didn't care to know what it was made of. He didn't assume it was toxic there was more them one of them from the storage space the little mouse took it from if the weak humans on this backwards mud-ball could use them he was sure it wouldn't effect his system. 

Even if it was toxic he assumed they didn't have the knowledge to take down the prince of the Saiya-jins Kakarotto was too friendly with these people for them to consider way of disposing of the third class Saiya-jin. Plus this group of people Kakarotto had gotten close to were a bunch of pathetic weaklings willing to let anyone into their little group of misfit fighters. 

Vegeta looked at the little mouse when thinking this they seemed to except her without a second thought //Pathetic// he thought and continued into his musing of the warped thinking of Kakarotto and his group. 

I gave a side ways glance to Vegeta he had the regular deep scowl on his face but he seemed lost in thought his eyes narrowed more and sharper staring in one spot. His body was more tense and his head slightly bowed lower then usually when he looked down on people as was his regal way. The microwave beeped taking the food out I set it in front of Vegeta his eyes followed my movements. He sat there not making any attempts to even try the food just stared at if as if I was trying to poison him. 

I let out a frustrated sigh //What was he waiting for me to sit on his lap and feed him? Oh now that has possibilities! Bad Pazoo! You are supposed to be ignoring him not turning into some teenage groupie who melts into goo every time he looks your way! Now calm down and be yourself you know how to do that! // Taking a deep breath I leaned against the counter giving my best "what's your problem?" pose, "Well? Are you going to eat it or just stare at it all day?" 

He looked up at me his gaze sharp cutting into me. I had to stop myself from taking a step back and breaking eye contact I was always doing this not thinking before I say or do something. I had just issued a challenge to the prince of the Saiya-jins calling him weak and afraid //Nice going!// said the oh so annoying and ever present little voice inside my head. 

Vegeta was staring at the little mouse she had just accused him of being weak by not eating the concoction she dared called food! He glanced at the food again it was steaming with heat and smelled almost edible but by the way it looked that was highly questionable. 

"Oh come on! Try some you won't even know if you like it if you don't try it!" I whined pulling out a chair and plopping down into it. I folded my arms and laid my head on them on the table watching him intently. He was watching me I felt a little bit more at ease now having faced the Vegeta death glare and surviving.

Vegeta gave another glance to the little mouse and picked up the spear like utensil he assumed this was the correct one for eating, //The little mouse believes I, Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiya-jins, am to afraid to eat the pathetic "Human" food!// he speared a piece of the lumpy orange circles. He lifted the metal utensil the orange circle dripped some of the thick sauce it was covered in onto the plate he scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

I watched him I knew just how to get Vegeta to eat "Human" food issue him a challenge I had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling as he picked up a fork to show me just how weak he was. 

He glanced briefly at the little mouse her eyes were sparkling watching his every movements with a grunt he shoved the food into his mouth and slowly began to chew letting the flavor pass over his tongue attacking his senses. His face softened a bit not much for someone who didn't know what to look for they wouldn't have noticed; he let the food slide down his throat. 

"Good?" I asked he just snorted and shoveled more food into his mouth I couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta is nothing more then a big spoiled little boy you just have to know how to twist him just right and you can get him to do anything under the sun. Of course there is the threat of being turned into crispy barb-a-que via one of his ki blast if you push him over the edge. 

Fast forwarding a bit let me tell you there is no activity as exhausting as trying to keep up with a Saiya-jins appetite after he hasn't eaten for a week, using his energy to heal from a life threatening injury. Before that he used most of his energy fighting someone like Freeza if it wasn't for Bra-chan, Bulma, and those domestic robot things I didn't think I could have made it through that experience. 

Vegeta finally satisfied he opted for a tour of the place Bulma handled this and I opted for a shower, which feels really good right now. Waking up at dawn to take apart a giant spaceship then feeding his Royal Highness I deserve this shower plus being covered in grease and dirt isn't very appealing I prefer being clean. 

Having washed all the gunk and grim off my body I stood under the warm water for a bit humming a few songs stuck in my head. Deciding to get out before I turn into the human prune I turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself smoothing my lavender locks against my head. It's very weird being here but some how feels second nature as if I grew up here or close to it strange how well otakus adjust to being sucked into another dimension. The only things about this world that throws me off is the furry Saiya-jin tail attached to my lower half and calmly resting against my leg and the ability to control ki. 

How did I get to use it so fast? I'm sure it would take the average person who appeared here witch or not, months, years even to get a bit of ki to form physically. Magick has always been almost tangible back home to point where I could almost see it I can't deny the things I experienced back home most things people would deem me insane if I told them. Most are so outrageous I could have a hard time believing them myself if I didn't have so much faith in my abilities, is that why? 

Because I had so much faith in my powers back home I'm able to easily break the barriers on this world and form learn abilities within a matter of minutes. The energy here seems so much lighter as if magick can be achieved by anyone, back home it was always so hard at first to obtain the magickal ability I had. 

Here the barriers felt like breaking the surface of the water back home it was like being caught underwater trying to punch through 3 feet of ice. Mysteries upon mysteries just keep piling up on this place and I have a feeling it's not going to be easy and it's only going to get a lot more confusing. 

I left the bathroom and walked into the room the Briefs let me occupy for my visit it had its own bathroom something I'm very thankful for because guess who Bulma has decided should occupy the room down the hall. Brushing the thoughts of Vegeta using his own private bathroom aside I pulled out a few of the clothes Bulma bought during one of our shopping trips. 

I'm smaller then anyone in the house so I couldn't really borrow any clothes and the only clothes I had was the maimed body suit I stole from Freeza's inventory. 

His ship having ate my original outfit I found it after taking apart some systems it was ripped to shreds and scorched Bulma offered to buy me a few things. This resulted in a new wardrobe and a complete make over saying I need to look irresistible when my prince charming comes around. 

This I'm still trying to figure out for a genius Bulma is awful flaky sometimes. I kept the human Barbie clothes to a minimum I rather be comfortable above attractive we came to a compromise in taste, jeans. I prefer them as my traditional leg coverings but having them cling to my waist and thighs showing off my curves was something Bulma and I both agreed on. T-shirts that did the same, clinging to me but also loose for a very casual style. 

Today I donned my khaki cargo capries it had a little hole in the back for my tail and red T-shirt with sakura blossoms printed on it to look like they were falling from the top of my left sleeve diagonally to the bottom right of my shirt. I though it was cute plus the sukura blossoms had a tendency to sparkle a bit in the light, I'm a sucker for anything the sparkles. Since I just got out of the shower I am wearing undies and a bra but the details of those are my little secret. 

Another thing of this universe I adore is the ability to know how to do your hair exactly like you want it and it looks perfect every time. I bounced into the bathroom now full of energy I'm usually hyper active but I have my solemn moments though this is not one of them. As if my fingers had a mind of their own I pulled my hair into two buns the single strand of unruly lavender hair lying against the middle of my forehead. 

Adjusting my glasses and giving myself on last glance in the mirror I left my room down the stairs and through he hallways that lead to the expansive area serving as the living room. 

Already establishing his place in the room Vegeta was on the couch flipping through the channels on the television a clear scowl of disgust written on his face. He looked so cute trying to take in earth pop culture, who could help but to give a small laugh? This earned me a glare from the grumpy prince. Instead of torturing poor little Veggie-chan and becoming a scorch mark in the carpet I thought I should satisfy my hunger so into the kitchen I went. 

I was on the counter watching the microwave count down the minutes of cooking time left the radio playing softly in the background when a very large hand rested on my shoulder. I nearly screamed half-expecting Freeza to tear my head off but was meet by Goku's goofy little smile instead. 

"Goku-san don't scare me like that" I sighed trying to get my heart to stop playing the William Tell Overture. He gave me a little laugh.

"Gomen Pazoo-chan" laughed Goku knowing she still hadn't worked out all her powers so couldn't detect him so easily the others were use to him sneaking around. 

I smiled back at him //Note the self: Keep self aware at all times most things that sneak up on you here can most likely kill especially no involved with Z fighters// I had the keep this mental note in check. "Goku… what do you think will happen?" I asked biting my lip. 

Goku's expression changed from the carefree playful smile that usually graced his features to a smooth concerned lost in ones thoughts. He knew I was talking about the situation of king cold he must be on his way here since we killed his son seeking revenge in the form of our blood spilt on the ground. 

What was the most worrying factor was if the story line had been the same Goku would have not even been here and it would just Trunks who would stop him. But this was if the story line was the same Goku hadn't been the one to become the Super Saiya-jin it had been Gohan.

Freeza had killed almost Goku before he could complete the spirit bomb Gohan having witnessed this thinking his father dead let go of his fears and become a Super Saiya-jin much like he did during the original time line when he fought Prefect Cell. Relying on that to happen again would be a false hope because that would involve hurting Goku again something none of us wanted.

"I don't know Pazoo-chan" Goku bowed his head you could tell he was afraid more so not being able to protect everyone then actually king cold.

I bit my bottom lip searching through my memories of the show for the one element that the heroes possessed that always gave them the advantage over the enemy. I straitened up almost giggling with rapture who says being addicted to a show didn't have it advantages wasn't sucked into one fighting for their lives. "Goku what about the room of Time!"

He raised his head looking at me questioning my sanity I laughed. "Goku-san if we use the room of Time we could train and become strong enough to stop king cold!" He brightened a bit and nodded. "Of course we still have to figure out weather or not Vegeta will fight with us but given our choices which are few I don't really think we have a choice. Goku if you trained with him I think we could manage his help." 

Goku gave a uncertain glance towards the direction living room "What about Gohan?" He asked not wanting to leave his son to train alone. Training with Vegeta meant he could only train once without Vegeta wanting to also. 

I was about to answer but beaten to it "I will train him" came the deep voice from outside the window.

Goku and I turned our heads in unison to see Piccolo entering the house //Note to self: Really got to pay attention to people around here// 

There was stern silence as piccolo and Goku I assumed were trying to stare each other down then Goku nodded "All right then it's settled!" He put his hand behind his head and gave his classic laugh "I was worried for a bit there!" I could feel the giant sweat drop looming over my head.

Goku left in search of Bulma towards the hanger I was left alone with Piccolo not one of my favorite characters but I liked him all the same. "Want a glass of water?" I asked reaching for a glass he held up on of his hands and shook his head no. He didn't speak again until after I took my plate out of the microwave. 

"You are a mystery to everyone but Goku, you have confided your story to him." It was a statement "Gohan trust you but I am still wary of your true nature." 

I paused setting my food on the table "I don't blame you I appeared out of thin air I'm still wary of why I am hear but I am going to do my best to help you guys anyway I can." I put my food down and sat down not looking at him. 

"We don't need your help my heir can handle it" he said no more and left.

//Uh-oh// the little voice inside my head commented. Now I know this place was really not the DBZ universe I thought it was Piccolo wasn't the uptight quiet plant guy I thought he was he was really what he was created as, the Demon King. His heir… none other then cute little Gohan! Piccolo was drilling into Gohan's head that this was his planet not just where he lived and to protect it but to rule! 

Okay this has hit a snag but with his father and mum around he should be find, sure Piccolo would probably kidnap him and try to brainwash him through fighting but he would always come home. You know what they say 'the fruit never falls far from the tree" so chances are he will grow to be the Gohan everyone back home knows and loves.

After about an hour of picking at my food as usual I was joined by a bored Vegeta leaning against the door-frame, it's a bit unnerving having him stare at me like that. "Can I help you with something?" I asked turning to look at him, he was walking toward me. I scooted back in my chair some, a reflex everyone has when something that menacing is coming toward you. 

He stopped about a foot in front of me arms crossed he expression in a scowl the one he only used when he was trying to be really foreboding, which was working I was getting kind of nervous. "Talk!" he commanded in a low gravely voice the one that told you let him know what he wanted to know or meet death. 

I pretty much knew what he wanted me to tell him but my brain wouldn't cooperate and hence I went strait into babble mood. "Um… okay. Well the sunset is really pretty" I started pointing at the fiery sky outside the glass door. "I always loved watching the sunset it always makes the sky looks like its on fire but of course I'm not very good with fire like me burning my hair off once. We were making smore's and I lit my hair on fire my friend Reo had to cut it to make it look even, it was a disaster my mother was pissed. She forbid me from using fire I don't blame her any ways I'm an earth and wind spirit so I'm not that good with fire but Reo is a fire spirit. She's been teaching some handy tricks to help with my working with fire and all so I don't accidentally burn the house down which I probably will since I'm a bit accident prone and all. "

Vegeta growled in annoyance grabbed my arm pulled my out of my chair pushed open the glass door and threw me out in the lawn. I stumbled a couple of feet trying to keep my balance; it didn't work so I landed on the ground hard twisting my leg a bit I'm use to it by now though it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He was standing a few feet away glaring down at me I should have been angry like anyone else would but I looked up and gave him the kicked puppy dog look. 

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my leg "Shut up!" He growled not raising his voice this was really scaring me when he was angry he would shout when he was going insane psycho killer he would laugh and when he was deadly he was quiet and growled his words. 

I flinched backing away a bit //he's going to kill me// I thought which was probably right since after staring at me a for a minutes he was charging a ki blast in his right hand pointed strait at me!

//Not good! Not good! Not good at all// I screamed in my mind unconsciously hoping the little voice inside my head would help me it remained silent. Vegeta's face was covered by shadows when I looked up at him but I could make out the predatory smirk he gave. He released the ki ball I had just enough time to scream and put my hands over my face, déjà vu I did this when Jace was about to kill me and Vegeta saved me. For the second time in my life I waited for the blow that would end my life and once again in never came.

All that happened was I felt a burst of energy around me and a power surge run through out my body. The feeling wasn't new I've had them before but it was more tangible as if the power was at my fingers and I could form them physically then it was gone. The power was still there but apart of me now as if it always belonged there. I took my hands down from my face but saw only Vegeta staring at me with a darker but puzzled scowl and the hand where the ki blast had formed was smoking like one does after they fire a ki blast. 

His scowl grew darker when he saw me staring he turned and walked back into the house I stared after him then at the door after he disappeared from sight once the shock wore off I fell against the grass sighing in relief. 

Vegeta walked back to the room he would occupy for his stay here but his mind was troubled. //She glowed! She fucking glowed again!// he thought with a growl of annoyance. //What is she?! She's more then a fucking servant! The little mouse glows! She did it with the baka Jace, Freeza, and now again! The bitch appears out of no where and then fucking glows not the glow of ki forming around her but she herself glowed!!// 

He sat on what served as his bed everything had felt so peaceful when she had glowed despite the chaos going around them. The glow seemed to come from inside her and what was worse she had absorbed his ki energy! It sparked around her at first as if the strange glow she put off was fighting his energy and then it became apart of her! Could she steal others energy and use it as her own? 

Another of her mysterious puzzles that plagued him was the area around them all three times she had glowed the wind around them increased the first two he thought where because of the ki energy being used around them as normal. Just outside though everything had been calm in the darkening spring day but when she glowed a breeze surrounded and increased when she absorbed his ki ball. He also managed to catch with his trained royal eyes the sparks of energy passing from her and the ground! 

Hi memory conjured up a bit of her babbling before he threw her outside "I'm a wind and earth spirit…" Could she really some how know how to control the wind and earth? And this Reo she spoke of could control fire? This was turning out to be more complicated the he thought. //Perfect// he thought he needed a new challenge since Freeza was destroyed or he assumed he was. He would learn what he wanted from this girl and if his theory was correct he would learn how to call upon the elements around him and he would use them to break the barrier of becoming super Saiya-jin. 

As typical of any evil villain he let out an evil laugh but more of an evil chuckle to himself.

I lay there looking up at the night sky wondering what on Kami's green earth just happened, //People here are very creepy!// I sighed and went back in my legs didn't hurt anymore but my shoulder blades did and I wanted to find and aspirin. 

"Interesting" said the capped figure hidden amongst the shadows of the Capsule Corp. roof. The figure gave a slight smirk showing off his white fangs, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. A strange whirring noise was heard the capped figure took off into the night away from the city. 

Didn't know where I was going to end it I knew I had to stop some time but I kept writing I know where I'm going to start the next chapter and it won't take me almost a year to do it. ^-^ The incident I mentioned about me burning my hair with my friends really did happen so my hair is super short right now but I'm keeping the classic lavender odangos. Well please review and I know in every story people are begging you to review but it really does help. As one of my favorite authors on fanfiction.net, Vega says "Reviews are an author's life blood" Ja ne! 


End file.
